deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Daddy vs Nemesis
Big Daddy vs Nemesis is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Bioshock vs Resident Evil! The protector of the little sisters fights against the highly intelligent tyrunt! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: When trying to create new lifeforms be wary to make sure they aren't too heavy-armed. Boomstick: Cause they'll kill you at any moment whether they're tyrunts or just plain workers! Wiz: Big Daddy Protectors of the little sisters Boomstick: And Nemesis The Rocket Launcher Wielding Monster! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Big Daddy Wiz: Rapture is Andrew Ryan’s little playground and a place for him to get away from parasites also known as people Boomstick: However if these things were wandering around playgrounds they would defiantly ruin the fun for kids! Wiz: However the Bigdaddies are actually peaceful by default but if you piss him off well..yeah you’re dead. Boomstick: And that’s because of their Hand Drill! Say Wiz why don’t the Bigdaddies retaliate I mean they’re practically doing slave work. Wiz: That’s because they never seem to get pissed off. However the bigdaddies are very strong. Being able to go toe to toe with combatants like Cole Macgrath, Raiden & Even the god slaying Kratos. Boomstick: And then there’s Bigdaddy’s Frenzy mode which increases his Power & Speed being able to annihilate foes in seconds. But even that’s not enough killing power for this guy! There’s bigdaddy’s ultimate attack Flood! Andrew Ryan (Radio): Remove them from my property or I’ll burn it to the ground! Wiz: When Bigdaddy uses his flood attack he covers the entire battleground in a big pool of water leaving victims helplessly tries to swim away as Bigdaddy picks them off one by one! That’s kinda disturbing if you think about it.. Boomstick: But that’s probably why Budad-err.. Bigdaddy has never lost a match! However Bigdaddies are weak to explosives. If you have enough explosives and use it wisely you can easily kill them off. But it’s not easy killing a pissed off scuba diver & driller! Andrew Ryan (Radio): The Parasites will be purged. Nemesis Wiz: Umbrella Corporation. Creators of such things as Adravil, Safsprin which is basically an Aspirin knock-off and- Boomstick: Viruses which can doom the world and cause outbreaks! Seriously if you’re gonna be that experimental you may want to choose a different career. And this is another example of being to experimental The Intelligent Tyrant Nemesis-T Type. Wiz: Created by NE-a Type Parasite. It was meant to replace Military Forces. Boomstick: Let me guess it went around terrorizing citizens and went on a killing spree. Wiz: Actually no. well kind of..It was deployed to kill the Special Tactics and Rescue Services because of the Mansion Incident. And it was defiantly a wallop for the team. Boomstick: Because this thing has some insane power! He wields a rocket launcher which can take out a helicopter in just one shot! Wiz: Nemesis is able to kill humans with ease as he has expandable tentacles which are doubly usable for Attack & Defense being able to block bullets. Boomstick: Also this thing must really like stars cause that’s the only thing he can ever say. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S Wiz: Actually it’s because the Special Tactics and Rescue Services stands for Stars so that’s probably why.. Boomstick: He would be unstoppable until Nemesis met Jill Valentine. And he started off his greeting by killing one of jill companions! Now that’s something you shouldn’t do when meeting someone. And would eventually be shot dead then fucking nuked! Wiz: But despite this Nemesis has survived a train sized explosion without a scratch Boomstick: Wait how would Nemesis die by bullets but survive a train sized explosion? Wiz: I guess maybe Nemesis is weak to rail gun bullets. Boomstick: But besides that it’s hard to survived against a rocket launcher wielding walking talking science experiment..rawr! Death Battle! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Bigdaddy is walking through rapture with the little sister when he notices the ceiling starting to break he communicates with the little sister to stand back when the ceiling collapses and Nemesis jumps down. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S Andrew Ryan (Radio): The Parasite shall be purged Bigdaddy and Nemesis get in there fighting positions while the Little Sister stays behind. FIGHT! Bigdaddy runs up and starts to punch Nemesis but Nemesis is able to resist and Wind Up Punches him then throws him into the wall. But Bigdaddy winds up his drill. Bigdaddy charges at Nemesis and slashes a hole in Nemesis’s back. But tentacles emerges from the hole. Bigdaddy charges again but Nemesis grabs Bigdaddy and tosses him aside. However Bigdaddy wasn’t finished just yet. Bigdaddy jump kicked Nemesis to the ground and started to pound him with the drill but Nemesis headbutts bigdaddy and pulls out the rocket launcher Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S Nemesis shoots Bigdaddy with the rocket launcher. Nemesis thinks it’s over but Bigdaddy gets back up and shouts in rage entering his frenzy mode. Bigdaddy swings his Drill at Nemesis but his tentacles blocks his attacks until Bigdaddy’s frenzy mode wears off. Nemesis then pulls out his rocket launcher again. He gets ready to fire until a giant stream of water barges in flooding the area. Andrew Ryan (Radio): You can kill me, but you’ll never have my city Nemesis is stuck underwater when Bigdaddy runs at Nemesis and slashes him causing him to fall to the ground. Bigdaddy drains the water as the little sister walks in to drain it’s ADAM but Nemesis twitches as two tentacles come out of the ground and start to strangle Bigdaddy giving Nemesis the opportunity to finish him. Nemesis summons a tentacle out of his hands and tears him in half. K.O! The little sister cries at Bigdaddy’s corpse while Nemesis goes on a rampage in rapture Conclusion Boomstick: Jesus that was brutal! Wiz: This fight was really close as they were matched in almost every category. However Nemesis’s durability was able to take all of the punishment Bigdaddy gave him. Boomstick: He’s survived a train sized explosion without a scratch while the same explosion easily kills bigdaddies. And Nemesis’s power allows him to kill off civilians with little effort. Even with Bigdaddy’s Frenzy modes & Flood it would only delay the inevitable. Wiz: And let’s not forget that Nemesis’s rocket launcher can shoot down Helicopters so it would easily take it’s toll on Bigdaddy. Boomstick: Looks like Bigdaddy just got R.I.Ped to pieces Wiz: The winner is Nemesis Who will you be rooting for? Bigdaddy Nemesis Next Time! (ahomeschoolingroudon) Fire. Ice. Electricty. BATTLE OF THE LEGENDARY BIRDS! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015